Struggles
by BucketJ
Summary: America loves England, but does England love him back? Or does England like that stupid Frenchman? Time to find out! Well, not without a lot of tears. (USUK and some Prucan. Also some (a lot) one-sided love towards France. Rated M to be save) Also sorry for OCness
1. England POV

**Welp, this will be the start of a enormous story, and I should know sice I've already written like half of it.**

England POV

This stupid Halloween party… I had been forced to go by America, persuasive as he always was. So here I was, feeling alone and sitting in a corner. I almost started to sob too, I was so miserable.

Since I was small I always kind of had a crush on France, but he being the "love" country didn't exactly help. He was always of trying to molest some girl. I should have forgotten about France already by now, knowing he would only hurt me more, but I just couldn't. Like he hurt me right now. He was flirting with some girl in a sexy nurse costume.

So there I sat, crying silently. My vampire costume had wet spots on it. That's when I decided to just go home. Nobody would notice if I left anyway, everyone was talking amongst themselves.

I stood up, and almost collapsed at the same time. Looks like my legs had fallen asleep, lets make this day even better than how it already was. I wiggled my toes to wake my legs up again. Then a shadow was cast over me.

'You know England, I never thought that you or a vampire would be cute, but I guess I wrong,' America said jokingly. 'Shut up you annoying twat!' I just wanted to be alone in my misery but of course that annoyingly loud America needed to show up. I hated my life even more now…

'Uhm, I saw you collapsing and thought that I could maybe help if you want me to,' the country started talking again. 'I'm fine thank you very much, now leave me alone,' I said while standing up. My legs were working properly again, thankfully, so I started walking towards the exit. I felt someone grab my arm, I knew it was America, but I definitely didn't want to put up with this guy, so I just ripped my arm from his grasp.

'Mon cher, where are you going? It isn't time to leave the party yet.' I froze as I knew exactly who that was. Not now. Not now. I slowly turned around, looking at the guy I loved. I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering al over his body. France was dressed as a cat, and I must say, his suit was tight in all the right places. 'Chérie, why are you leaving already. The party hasn't even properly started you know.' That broke my chain of (very dirty) thoughts. 'Gaah, I'm sorry but I forgot to turn the oven of,' I said. Lamest, most cliché excuse ever. I silently screamed at myself for being so stupid. Both America and France were looking at me like I was the weirdest person they had ever known.

'Ooooh, were you baking scones? I'll have one, should I go with you? Then we can come back to the party afterwards,' America suddenly shouted. He instantly got the attention of the whole room. Everyone was looking at him like he had been hit in the head with a brick. 'Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez toi?' (What is wrong with you?) France said. He looked concerned for America. Oh how I would like to see that concerned face all for me if I'm ever in trouble. I started daydreaming only to be snapped into reality by Denmark, 'Maybe you should turn your oven off' he wispered so only i could hear.

'Oh right, I need to go now if I don't want my house to burn down,' I said raising my voice. Nobody listened as France was being overly dramatic with helping America, so I just walked out.

When I walked out the door I got hit by a cold October wind. It almost knocked me of my feet. I hadn't noticed that it had begun to storm outside. And that while I was at the party for like half an hour. I continued walking, battling against the wind.

'Wait for me!' I heard a distant cry. I looked back to find America running after me. Looks like he managed to escape France. I hesitated, should I keep walking, or should I wait for the man running towards me? I decided to just walk away like I hadn't heard him, maybe he'll go away. I really wasn't in the mood to entertain an obnoxiously loud American.

'Dude, why didn't you slow down? Didn't you hear me yell after you?' America managed to come walk next to me. 'Maybe I just want to be alone you twat.' I spat back at him. Why couldn't this guy take a hint. The American seemed to be taken aback when he heard my comment. He almost looked hurt… Damnit, now I began to feel sorry for the guy. 'Look America,' I started in a gentler voice, 'I had a heavy day okay. I just want to be alone.' America still looked bummed out. Then he mumbled something about going home himself and left me. Finally, quiet and peace.

 **Please no flames, a blanket is great at keeping me warm as well :D**


	2. America POV

**Well the second chapter is here, how nice. Hope you were looking forward to this :D  
Anyways, I forgot to mention last chapter but Hetalia doesn't belong to me. Oh and sorry for OCness.**

America POV

I finally got England to go to the Halloween party and it had to end like that. It started of fine, with everyone having fun and such, but after only a short while I saw England sitting in the corner. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, which made him even cuter than I already though he was. The sight made my heart flutter. But just as I wanted to start walking towards the Brit I noticed something, the Brit was crying. I wanted nothing more than to walk towards the man and hug him tightly. However, I decided against it for the simple fact that the Brit didn't seem to like me at.

I was just having a convo with Liechtenstein when I heard a thud. I turned towards the sound and saw the cutest thing I think I ever saw. England had somehow fallen over and instead of trying to compose himself he just went with it. Even slightly wiggling his toes (fangirl scream). My body just started walking on its own, soon reaching the blonde nation. I couldn't help himself when I told England how cute he looked like that.

Everything soon went to shit though. England wanted to leave so I started panicking. I really wanted to be together with the man, I'd even eat his burnt scones to be with him. Unfortunately, France was there to ruin everything. He kept me busy while England saw the perfect time to escape. When I managed to get France of me I ran after him immediately. I saw his figure in the distance and started running towards it. I shouted after him as well, if he would stop walking for a second I would catch up earlier. The wind was howling through the streets and I needed to battle it to go forward. It seemed like England hadn't heard my shout, but I managed to catch up with him either way.

'Maybe I just want to be alone you twat!' I had to stop myself from crying. This wasn't the way this was supposed to go. The Brit was supposed to be happy to see me. Hugging me in ecstasy while I was walking him home. They were going to confess their feeling. But none of that happened. I was yelled at by the man I loved. 'Look America,' England said, more gently this time. 'I had a heavy day okay. I just want to be alone.' I didn't quite believe him. It sounded suspiciously like another one of his excuses. 'Okay then,' I mumbled. 'I'll go home too then, I guess.' I turned around and left England where he was standing. I hoped that he hadn't noticed the tears that were starting to stream across my cheeks.

I came home to find that I had lost my keys. This day turned worse every second that passed. Where could those stupid keys be? After checking al my pockets 10 times I gave up and decided to call France. I knew that France's house was very near. England's house was closer, but the Brit had made it clear to me that I wasn't welcome.

'Bonjour, France here.' France had picked up almost immediately. 'Hi dude, I was wondering if I could crash at your house for the night. I lost the keys to mine,' I explained. 'Mais bien sûr ma chérie. (Of course sweetie) How could I say no to your sweet innocent smile?'

So, I spend the night in France spare bedroom. When I woke I went down to grab a bite before going to fix the key problem. However, when I came down, a serious looking France was sitting at the dinner table. 'America, I think we need to talk about this crush of yours,' France said in a low voice. It frightened me, but I wouldn't show it because I am the hero. 'Uhm, what crush?' I hadn't remembered me telling France anything about me liking England. There is no way he could know. 'America, I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at Angleterre, you love him.' I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. Was it that obvious? What if it was? My knees felt weak, as if they were going to give in soon. But France wasn't finished yet. 'You know mon cher, I need to tell you something about our lovely Angleterre. He doesn't love you back.' I froze, 'How would you know,' I managed to stutter. 'Well, it's simple really. Angleterre loves me.' I turned white. I felt like puking. Then my legs gave in. I collapsed.

 **Wow, that was quiet the chapter right? Well as you might have noticed you will be able to read what happens from both perspectives.**

 **Flames will be used for the radiator, help me save money :P**


	3. America POV2

**Hope you are all doing well. Sorry for my lateness, I have no excuse I just forgot. Sooo, here is the next chapter. I still don't own Hetalia. Have fun reading:D**

America POV

I woke up in a bed. Was I home? I really didn't know. England didn't like me but France. France for god's sake! I just kept laying here. I had no idea where I was but that was the last thing on my mind right now.

'Are you going to lay there the whole morning twat.' My mind was disturbed by a oh so recognizable voice. I nearly jumped of the bed in surprise. Wait, let me take a look around. This isn't my bedroom and judging by the irritated Brit that looked at me from the end of the bed this wasn't Frances bedroom either. 'Oh, uhm, sorry England,' I stuttered. A blush spread across my face. I could feel it. 'You better be,' England spit at me. 'France came in with you in his arms. He yelled something about having other people to deal with and dumped you on MY couch. I had to drag you all the way here. You were kicking all over the place too. What was that about?'

My face grew an even brighter red. Why did France do this to him? First, he told me how my love was unanswered and then he just brought me to the man that I loved. I hate that stupid Frenchmen. My thought train was stopped when I saw England still standing there, tapping his foot at me. 'You helped me? I mean, I, uhm. Thanks?' I struggled to find words.

'I asked you something America. And why were you unconscious anyway?' I didn't know what to do, but I was certainly not answering. That would be the death of me. I jumped of the bed, so I could tower over England, as if to intimidate him. I was taller than the Brit, so he'll have to look up. That and I was certainly bulkier than him. Overall, there was just more of me than that there was of the Brit. My cute, short, tempered, wait no, not now. The Brit didn't love him back. He'll just hurt himself if he kept going on like this. 'Thanks for having me over England, but I really should be going. I think my boss would like to see me,' I said as confident and cheery as I could.

'But you haven't answered my…' I heard when I almost ran to the door. I opened the door and ran into the streets. I ran the whole way home. When I arrived home, I searched for my keys again. Looked like they were in my pocket the whole time. How could I have missed them? I walked into the kitchen. I just slumped down in the corner and started crying. I never even noticed that someone came in until an arm was draped around me. I made the stupid mistake of not looking who it was and just kept crying. After what seemed like days I was ready to stop crying. I pried my hands of my face to look who was the one that was trying to comfort me. I nearly fell down when I saw the green uniform England had been wearing this morning.

I looked at England with shock in my eyes. I was frozen in place. Normally I would be thrilled that England was with me but now I wasn't. I had been crying my eyes out because of him while he was trying to comfort me. This was NOT what I wanted! England started talking, I snapped out of my shock. 'So America, do you mind telling me why you are so upset? Was it something I said?' the Brit asked me. I turned my eyes towards the ground, I knew a blush was growing again. 'I'm fine,' I just answered. England and I both knew that that was a lie. The tears started to fall again, not helping the cause. I thought I had already cried them all, but boy was I wrong. England pressed his arm around me again. Couldn't he just go away. I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but that wasn't gonna happen because he was the problem. 'England, could you please…'

Before I could finish England held me even closer. He laid his head on mine while whispering comforting words to me. I nuzzled into the older man's neck, my tears still falling. England started tracing circles on my back and pressed me against him. He smelled pleasant, kinda like roses. Oh how I would have loved to stay like this forever. The older man pulled away way to soon. He cupped his hands around my cheeks. I figured my face would look like a tomato now. His beautiful green orbs looked into my red and puffy eyes. 'Alfred, what's going on?'

 **So yea, the crying begins. No flames unless you want me to give them to my friend. She'll burn people… I know, my friends are weird. Don't worry about it :P**


	4. England POV2

**Chapter 4! Yea, it's here. So France... why do you like to hurt America this much? Oh by the way, I've been singing this song for about a week now and it's really annoying. I can't get Istanbul out of my head. Aaaagh. Anyway, enjoy ;).**

England POV

I was enjoying my tea when I heard a knock in my door. Putting my teacup down I walked towards the door. I heard a knock once more. 'I'm coming, I'm coming,' I muttered. When I opened the door I saw nobody but the man I loved. I stared at him, both from shock and amazement. 'Can I please come in mon cher, Amérique isn't the lightest,' the Frenchman said, breaking my thought train. That's when I looked down at the body in France his arms. America was indeed in the tall man's arms. I felt some jealousy, but pushed it away. 'What happened to him?' I asked, wondering what happened to make the noisy man like this.

'I told him something and when I finished he just collapsed,' the Frenchman said casually. As if this was something that always happened. 'But I'm here to ask you something. Could you please take care of him? The poor guy was really shocked by what I told him,' France asked. I loved France and would do a lot to make him happy, but caring for the loud obnoxious American was something he shouldn't ask him to do. 'France I'm busy, I don't have time to look after him,' I tried, but the French had already walked to his couch. France lifted America onto the couch, careful not to wake him. 'I trust you take care of him when he wakes up mon cher,' and with that France walked of. 'Wait, why don't you take care of him,' I yelled after him. 'Le femmes attendant Angleterre,' I just heard him say before he disappeared into the night.

I glanced at the American on my couch. Maybe I should move him to one of the guest rooms. So with that I started to pick up the boy. He wasn't as heavy as I would think, but I still had some trouble carrying him. The guy is still big. I almost reached to bedroom when America suddenly started kicking. I almost dropped him, but managed to still hold onto him. Then he started screaming as well. Most of it was gibberish, but I had understood four words. England, love, hate, France. When I finally calmed the boy down enough that I could lay him down on the bed, I walked away wondering what was going on with the normally cheery American. I would have to ask later.

It was already 10 AM and America still hasn't woken up. I decided to just wake him up myself. Frustration had been building up this whole morning. 'Are you going to lay here the whole morning you twat?' I spat at the seemingly sleeping American. I saw him flinch. He looked surprised to be here, which I understood. I've woken up in places I didn't know and knew it was confusing as hell. He started stuttering an apology to which I just responded with a you better be. Wait, the American had been unconscious. Maybe he should tell him what had happened. 'France came in with you in his arms. He yelled something about having other people to deal with and dumped you on MY couch. I had to drag you all the way here. You were kicking all over the place too. What was that about?' Might as well get the answers to my question too. When America didn't answer my question I said: 'I asked you something America. And why were you unconscious anyway?'

The taller blond suddenly sprang to his feet. He seemed to think before saying 'Thanks for having me over England, but I really should be going. I think my boss would like to see me.' America had smiled while he said it, but it wasn't a genuine smile, and that bothered England. Then the American suddenly ran away. 'Wait, you haven't even answered my questions, I yelled after him. When said man didn't respond I sighed, but started chasing after the man.

When I arrived at Americas house I saw that the front door was opened. I walked in, closing the door behind me. I heard small sobs from the kitchen, which let me to believe the young nation was there. I walked in to see that I was right, the American sat in the corner. He didn't seem to notice that I came in as I walked towards him. I put an arm around him in effort to comfort him. We just sat there until the young nation seemed to stop crying. But as soon as he did the guy seemed to freeze up. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I began to speak. 'So America, do you mind telling me why you are so upset? Was it something I said?' I asked worryingly. I really hope that I did nothing wrong. 'I'm fine,' was the answer I got. I knew it was a lie. America started to cry again. I wanted him to stop doing that, it didn't suit him.

I pulled the crying man towards me, putting my head on his. I started to whisper comforting words to him. I felt his wet face press against my neck. I started drawing circles on his muscular back, hoping it would calm him down. After a while I pulled back to look into his eyes. His beautiful azure eyes, which were now glazed from tears. I always was jealous of those eyes, they are beautiful. I cupped my hands around his cheeks so he couldn't turn away. 'Alfred, what's going on?'

It had been since forever that he spoke Americas actual name. He saw that the American wanted to turn away, as he tried to not look into my eyes. It hurt me, why didn't he want to tell me? Was I the one at fault? I almost started yelling at him when I noticed America whimpering. I had unconsciously started to crush Americas jaw while I was thinking. 'America?' I started, but I was broken off. 'Could you keep calling me Alfred please?' I heard America whisper. I almost missed it. 'Uhum, right, Alfred. Could you please tell me what is going on. I'm really starting to worry for you. I won't tell anyone, I promise,' I said silently, hoping that America would tell what has been bothering him.

 **Please stop crying America, you're making me cry too. *sniff* Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Oh and I guess I didn't mention it earlier but sorry for any mistakes in both French and English. They both aren't my native languages. My French really is just Google translate. ':)**


	5. America POV3

**Sooo, America isn't happy. No he is still crying. Okay, I'll go cry with him while you read the story. (I really don't like people crying, I don't know why I wrote this...) Enjoy!**

America POV

I wasn't able to see what was happening. My vision was blurred by my tears. England had asked me what was happening, but I couldn't tell him. Not in ever. So I swallowed the lump in my throat and blinked my tears away. I really needed to think of some excuse for my tears. Maybe I could just tell him what was wrong but without telling him about who everyone was? Would that work?

'I-I-I have a crush on someone, but I found out the other doesn't like me that way because he loves some other guy…,' I whispered silently. I had closed my eyes beforehand, not wanting to know how England would react. If you think about it, my reaction was kind of childish.

Then I heard some chuckling. I opened my eyes to see what it was and instantly regretted it. There were two beautiful green eyes filled with tears. Tears from happiness… I instantly knew that England would pester me with this for the rest of my life.

'So that was what the whole fuss was about. Why didn't you tell earlier? I was worried that I did something wrong you twat,' I heard England say. It hurt me. Big time. But I needed to push past the hurt. I was straightening my spine to get up when England pulled me down. He looked at me with a stern expression. 'If you feel like talking you can come over okay. I don't mind listening to what is bothering you.' His eyes pulled away from mine as he got up. 'I'll let myself out. See you next time America,' England said as he walked off.

I laid in my bed, thinking about everything that had happened. My worst nightmare had become the truth. England didn't like me like I liked him. I became very mad, and threw my pillow against my door. At least, that was what I was trying to do, but I hit Canada in his face. Well, lets just make everything better shall we. 'I'm sorry Matthew, I didn't mean to throw that in your face. It was an accident,' I mumbled. Matthew just picked the pillow of the flour and walked towards me. My eyes hurt from all the crying earlier that day and I imagined that they were still puffy. I hadn't bothered to wash my face so the tear streaks were still present as well. If anyone but Matthew would have walked in I would have hidden my face, but it was Matthew so I had nothing to hide.

'What happened Alfred?' Matthew asked softly. I started explaining.

After I finished I was in tears again. Matthew held me close and patted against my back. I felt myself calming down in the soft embrace of my brother. We both laid down in the bed, falling asleep almost directly.

We hadn't closed the curtains yesterday night so woke up from a ray of sun glistening right into my face. I noticed that Matthew wasn't there anymore so I figured that he went ahead and baked some pancakes. I took a shower and changed into a comfier outfit than my gentleman costume. As I walked downstairs, I could already smell the pancakes. Gotta love Matthew.

'I see you're up eh. How about some pancakes?' Matthew practically whispered when I walked in. 'That would be great, thanks,' I muttered back. I've had a headache since my shower. A headache couldn't keep me from eating two third of the pancakes Matthew baked tho. Matthew just chuckled. I love Matthew, but not like I love Arthur. I know he doesn't like it when I call him Arthur but he wasn't here and I couldn't hear my thoughts anyway. Even so I rarely even thought his name, for I was scared that he could hear my thoughts.

'Oh by the way, the mailman came by some time ago. He gave me this envelope but it is addressed to you. So here you go,' Matthew said while sliding a envelope towards me. I opened the envelope to read the letter. What is this?

 **Oeee, what's in the mail? Open it! Okay I'm too childish for this. Soo, just wanna remind you that no Hetalia characters belong to me. Nor does anything my story might resemble. I only own the plot. Flames? Sixth house right. Deliver them there.**


	6. England POV3

**Yea, so…. Tada, chapter 6 is here...** **please love me**

England POV

It was a crush? That was it? That was what I had been worried about? I couldn't believe it. I just arrived home after America told me what happened and why he was upset. Who knew that the boy could get that upset over an unanswered love. I mean, I know it is hard, but to cry and make everyone worry, even fainting? That's something I would never imagen America doing. But he did it anyway. Well I was just happy with the fact that it wasn't my fault. With that thought I went to bed.

I woke up to a voice talking to me. 'Bonjour mon cher.' My heart jumped at the sound. France was in my room! 'Oh sweet Artur, would you be a dear and check on Gilbert, he seems to have fallen ill and I don't know how I can make it better.'

Not wanting to refuse the man I loved anything I told him that I would gladly do so. But not after I insulted him. I didn't want the frog to know I loved him, if he did it would be the end of me.

So with that we both walked towards Prussia's house. Our arms brushed against each other for a number of time and I felt my heart jump every time they did. I didn't want this walk to end, but it did eventually. We arrived at the Prussians house in about twenty minutes. When we did France unlocked the door. I didn't even know he would have the key to Gilbert house, but then again, they were good friends. I walked in after France, only to find the supposedly ill Prussia dancing around the house with beer in his hand.

'France, I thought he was ill. Why is he dancing around the house? Explain what is happening.' That was the exact moment Canada and America walked in. I didn't notice as I went on with asking France what the hell he had been thinking. But then, out of nowhere, something crabbed my chin.

The next thing I felt were lips against mine. They were brushing against my lips. I stopped talking immediately. France was kissing me, yes, kissing me! Our lips parted and France started licking his lips. 'Oh Arthur, your lips are so soft and nice, we should do this again sometime.' I just stood there, eyes glazed. I tried to say something but all sound stopped in my throat, causing an indescribable strange sound to come out instead. I was blushing furiously, almost as red as Spain's tomatoes.

There was a loud bang, causing everyone to look over. There in the doorway stood a very angry American. Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, France was hanging about a meter from the ground, dangling onto Americas fists. Sputter noises started to come from the poor Frenchman as he was still lifted of the ground. America kept staring at him, his eyes looking at him like he would kill him. 'America, stop!' I managed to yell when I finally understood what was happening. America looked back at me, putting the poor Frenchman to his feet with a growl.

'America, what the hell has gotten into you? You have no right to basically strangle France!' I looked into the blue orbs of the younger man. He looked confused, heartbroken and angry, but he didn't answer me so I crossed my arms and looked at him with a stern impression. I saw that France was catching his breath while Prussia was glaring at the Frenchman.

'Well, since we are all here I would suggest we get ready for the party tonight.' A silent voice interrupted the silence. It was Canada. 'What party,' I spit back at him. I saw the poor guy shrink and regretted my tone immediately. Poor Canada wasn't the one who tried to strangle the one I loved, nor was he the one who took him here without telling about a party.

'I'm sorry Canada, I didn't mean to sound so harsh. Now what party are you talking about?' I asked, trying to sound as friendly as I could manage in my state. But Canada didn't answer, France did. 'So we were planning a party, we knew that you wouldn't want to come after the last party, you looked quite upset, so Gilbert and I made up some way to trick you to come either way. As for why Canada and America are here, Gilbert had asked Matthew to come over before the party started as well and Alfred just happened to come with him,' France explained.

'So we are going to a party then?'

 **Not exacly how I imagined this to go. France, why did you kiss him you stupid frog. Oh btw, I don't hate France nor does France hate America. He has a reason to do as he does. I'm thinking about writing about his intentions later on.**


	7. AMerica POV4

**Hi everyone... so, I'm not doing to great actually. I kind of just want to do something that's why I upload this now. No need to worry about me, I'll manage, it's just that everything that is happening is exhausting me. I actually wrote this chapter a couple weeks back, but I just upload whenever I feel like it. I can already upload up until chapter 21 af of this moment but that is a lot of work. I try to keep my grammer as correct as possible and that makes me read the chapter for about 3 time before I actually upload it. Anywho, I am also starting with another Fanfic. I am not sure when you all will be able to see it since I want to finish a couple chapters before actually posting, but it will come, seeing as how excited I am about it. I don't know when I'll update this story, but just remember that I wont let like 10 chapters not be seen. Well, sorry for the rant and enjoy reading.**

America POV

The letter was an invitation to a party that evening. Although I wasn't in the mood to go, I saw Matt looking at me with pleading eyes. Looks like my twin knew what the letter was, he clearly wanted me to go with him. I sighed. 'Look Matt, I suspect that you know what this letter is about, and I just want to say that I'm not in the mood. Sorry bro,' I said. I saw Matthews smile disappear instantly and had to stop myself from saying that I was joking while pulling a grin onto my face. I succeeded doing that but really couldn't say no to my bro anymore after Matt said: 'But Al, if you are not there, who is going to protect me from France. You know the only thing keeping him from going full flirt is you being with me.'

'Okay, I'll go with you. But only to keep an eye out for you, I don't want to party!' I said, rolling my eyes at Matthew.

So that's why we were walking over to Prussia's house. Gilbert had asked Matthew if he would like to hang out before the party started. Matthew had a crush on Gilbert and I knew that so I didn't complain and just went along with it.

At least, I was fine until we walked in. First Arthur was yelling at Francis, but the Francis started kissing Arthur. I felt anger bubbling inside me. France pulled away and said something. I didn't catch it as my anger took over me. I slammed the door against the wall. Everyone turned to look at me. Fire was shooting out of my eyes, hitting France directly. I shot forwards and grabbed France by his collar lifting him off the ground. I wanted to strangle the asshole. I want him dead.

'America, stop!' England yelled. I turned to him while put the fucker down. I heard France trying to catch his breath. 'America, what the hell has gotten into you? You have no right to basically strangle France!' England was standing up for France, it hurt me. He looked so mad. Why was he mad at me, I helped him right? France had attacked him, England had been mad at him and France kissed him. What did I do wrong? England still looked at me, his arms crossed now. He looked at me with a stern face.

'Well, since we are all here I would suggest we get ready for the party tonight.' Canada said. I looked at him. The party… I was lost, I didn't want to go. I wanted to cry. Wanted to run home, lay in bed and weep. Arthur… he was angry with me… why?

'So we are going to a party then?' I heard Arthur say. I just turned around and walked out the door. I was empty inside, my whole body was numb. I don't know how I got home but I eventually did. I stumbled towards the fridge and took out some ice-cream. Then I went towards my bed I sat on it, eating the whole tub of ice ream. I couldn't even tell what the flavour was, I just wanted to cry, eat and forget about my feelings.

I had slept in, I didn't even notice that my ice-cream had melted and was now everywhere. I stumbled towards the kitchen again to sooth my sore throat. The ice-cream was also covering me, but I failed to notice. Just like I failed to notice someone in my kitchen. So I went on with what I came to do, get a drink. I thought that some juice would be fine, soda wasn't really something to sooth a throat with. So I grabbed some multivitamin and poured it into a glass. I put the glass to my mouth and started gulping the beverage down.

'Ahum,' I heard someone clear his throat. I turned around because of the sound, and as soon as I did my glass was dropped, shattering as it made contact with the ground. He was standing there, looking at me like I was some vile piece of garbage. I probably was from his point of view.

He just kept looking at me, his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. He actually looked kinda cute if it wasn't for the dirty look he gave me. 'Might I suggest taking a shower America?' he said in a clear voice. 'Why are you here?' I returned the question easily.

'What is going on with you?'

 **Yay, ice-cream time. Don't worry America, you aren't the only one who feels like this. I do to. I got rained on, my ideas were seen as stupid, my food wasn't cooked properly, I snapped at my friend and I've wanted to hurt myself just in one evening. Share your ice-cream. Please. Hope you lot are having a better day than I had. Stay safe, stay happy.**


	8. England POV4

**Haya everyone, so, I'm kind of doing better if any of you were wondering. So I was actually thinking about how life was like nail polish when I thought to update my story. I feel like Poland right now because of this comparison. Nevertheless, I ment like how the polish always chips just after it's been painted on. Okay, I'm strange, I get it. Alsooo, thank you so much Ella Rose1 for following the story. I appreciate it very much. Thank you all for reading.**

Englands POV

America must have sneaked away when I was talking to Canada, because when I finished he wasn't there anymore. What a shame, I still hadn't got an answer to my questions. I rolled my eyes, it was childish for a grown man to sneak away just so he didn't have to explain himself. I'll go to his house after the party to ask him.

The hanging out before the party started was nothing much. It seemed that the other three had plans for my clothing. I was still in comfortable cloths since I thought we were taking care of an sick Prussia. They were getting ready as well. It seemed that this was a special kind of party, because it required us to be in flashy clothes and wear make-up.

All the time we took to make ourselves some flashy hipster was accompanied by a Prussian flirting with Canada. The poor Canada couldn't even get one moment alone. 'Matthew, the awesome me will help you change!' 'I really don't need your help Gilbert, I've been able to change my clothes for quite some time now.' To be honest, it was cute as well as disturbing.

We finished with, from what I heard, two hours to spare. This is as good of I time as any to let you know what they made me wear. They had put me in glittery purple pants. The nearer to the bottom it got wider, making the bottom of the pipes swirl around my ankles. I needed to put on a white shirt with a huge peace sign on the front. Over top of that they got me a purple shimmering jacket. It had a lot of strings hanging from it, so with every movement I made, I was followed by a lot of strings swinging with me. I was very lucky that they had just put me in some purple sneakers instead of heels from the looks of what kind of costume they were going for.

So like I said, I was also forced to wear make-up. France did my make-up but I never checked what it looked like, being mesmerized by the Frenchman in front of me. Only thing I knew was that it involved a lot of purple.

After getting tipsy before the party started, we went to the party. I was too busy with looking at France and trying not to bump into people, so I didn't really notice that the party was coming to an end. France walked me home afterwards (yay) and I went to sleep the moment my head hit the bed.

I woke up with a headache, probably from all the booze from the day before. My pillow had turned purple, oh right, I had forgot to get the make-up of my face. So went to have a shower and washed everything that was purplefide. I decided that I should go to Americas house now, I intended to go once the party was over but I had forgotten.

That's why I was now standing in the doorway to Americas kitchen. The last time that I went to Americas I had taken a spare key with me, just I case I wanted to go inside Americas house again. I know that sounds strange, but it was just so I could keep an eye out for the boy so don't worry.

As I was saying, I was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. I was expecting to see a America who was clean, fresh, ready to start the day, but I was greeted with none of that. He didn't seem to notice that I was there, so I started taking him in. His cloths were sticking to his body, I don't know why, but it made sure that I saw just how muscular the American was. I couldn't keep my eyes of him. I never even noticed how attractive America was, but his sticky form made sure that I now knew. Oh how I wanted to lick him clear of the stickiness… Wait. No. I am in love with France, not America. I shouldn't think this. Stop thinking about America, or how he would taste. Gaaah, stop it England.

Meanwhile, America had started drinking some juice. I really need to talk now before I do something stupid. Compose yourself.

'Ahum,' I started clearing my throat. Americas glass shattered as he saw me. I tried to look disgusted to cover up how I thought he was attractive as hell. 'Might I suggest taking a shower America?' With me, I thought. He answered quickly. 'Why are you here?'

I huffed, looked down and asked: 'What is going on with you?'

I heard America sigh and starting to walk away. It almost seemed like he didn't want to tell me. 'Wait, America!' I yelled after him, starting to run towards the direction he was going in. I jumped in front of him, trying to stop him from walking away from him.

'America, answer my goddamn questions!'

 **Wow, things are getting intense. Well, the rollercoaster just took of :D. Reviews would be very nice since I often struggle with motivational problems. Oh and I know from what you have read about me I must sound like some weird chick with weird friends, which is partly true, but I'm just a normal student for the most part ;). Have a nice day! Is it even day where you are? It's almost midnoght where I am. Woopsies ':D**


	9. America POV5

**So, I am a little pissed. I just checked this chapter for any misktakes and wrote kind of great notes but it disapeared and now my brain is just melting. I'm super duper sorry but I am to lazy to check for mistakes again. There were about three or four mistakes I knew about. I'm very sorry. Also, thank you for my first favorite in forever SnakeGirl1. Okay, to the story.**

I walked away, not wanting to look at England, but the jumped in front of me. This stopped me from walking, but I still didn't look at him, nor did I speak to him. He screamed at me. 'America, answer my goddamn questions!' I didn't look at him, just flinched at his loud voice. I felt tears welling up again but didn't want to cry in front of England again. I bit my lip to keep me from crying.

'America!' he yelled again. I just sprinted around him, running towards my bathroom. Tears were streaming down my face again. I couldn't believe it, why does England have to hurt me so much. I reached the bathroom just before England did, and was quick to slam the door shut, turning the lock so he couldn't get in. I heard England yelling at me to open the door, I heard him insulting me. I didn't want to live anymore. I just wanted to be left alone. The tears kept falling. I fell to my knees, sobbing madly.

I noticed that England was trying to open the door. At first he was only trying to pick the lock but since he couldn't, he started slamming against the door. After the forth time, the door flew off its hinges. It came down with a very loud bang. Just after the door fell England did as well. He came down with a thud and slammed his head against the door om the ground. It looked like it hurt, but I didn't really care, I just sprinted away again. I needed to try the next bathroom, in hope that the next door could handle the angry Brit. So I slammed another door shut, locking it.

This time, England didn't follow me. At least, it didn't seem like it, I didn't hear him shout or try to break my doors. Although I was angry and sad with him, I was still worried. He was the guy I loved after all. Why hasn't he arrived yet? Had he given up? I became so worried that it overcame my anger and sadness and went looking for him. I really needed to see him, make sure he was okay.

I walked into the last bathroom I was at and noticed directly that something was of. It didn't seem like England had moved at all since I had stormed out. This was wrong. So wrong. Panic threatened to take over me. I need to think rationally, what would Arthur do. Call an ambulance, of course.

'911, what is your emergency?' 'My friend, he is unconscious! You need to help him!' 'Calm down sir, where are you?' 'Uhm, at my house, in the bathroom.' The conversation went on for some time. The ambulance arrived not much later.

I was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, staring ahead with a blank stare. I went towards the hospital in a rush after the ambulance had taken Arthur. The doctor already told that England was suffering a mild injury and would be free by the end of the day. This didn't stop France and Canada from coming to the hospital.

I really didn't mind Matthew being here, he was good at comforting me, but France annoyed the hell out of me. Why did the asshole need to be here anyway? 'It's okay Alfred, it isn't your fault that Arthur hit his head. You just wanted to be alone, he had no right to deny you of that,' Matthew said in effort of comforting me. It helped a little. Not enough though, I still fell incredibly guilty. Luckily France kept quiet, I really couldn't handle dealing with him as well as my guilt.

'What are the lot of you doing here?' a shaky voice said. We all looked up to see Arthur standing there. His head was bandaged with a few hairs sticking out. The doctor came out after Arthur and walked towards me. 'Sir, Mr. Kirkland won't be able to fully take care of himself, and since he was at your house and seem to know you I convinced him to stay with you so you can take care of him. You seem like a nice man,' the doctor told me without any hesitation. 'Oh, alright. What do I need to do?' I asked numbly. Arthur was going to stay at my house! All anger was forgotten instantly.

 **Favorite to light my mood by 100% XP. Nawh, don't feel like you should, it's your own choice. Have a nice day everybody! (or night in my case) Toedels**


	10. America POV6

**So sorry for the wait, to make it up I'll give you like 5 chapters at once. I'm really sorry for any mistakes made but I am in no mood to correct it. I try to watch my grammar while writing so it shouldn't be too bad. Have a nice read! (Also thanks Sina1000 for the review, you honestly made me feel better)**

America POV

So with that, the doctor told me what exactly I needed to do. Arthur reminded me it would be smart to take notes so I wouldn't forget. I did of course, I was going to get Arthur better in no time. The doctor gave me some pills and wished me luck with Arthur, I thanked him of course. This was the perfect opportunity to make Arthur realise that he didn't need France to make him happy, he would only need me. Plans started forming in my head, one worse than the other. Arthur really wouldn't like a horse ride with his arms around my waist right now brain. His headache would kill him. Ugh, I'll just need to find some way to make him fall for me.

Once the doctor had told me that I was going to take care of Arthur, I had been led into a different room, which I was now exiting. 'Mon dieu America, you aren't going to take care of dear England. You are as incapable as a child of three. I'll take him with me.' Rage started building up inside my stomach. What was that stupid asshole thinking! I'm positive that I'll kill him sooner or later.

'You really don't have to France, I believe that America will be perfectly capable taking care of me,' a voice answered. The voice was shaking slightly, indicating that it came from the Englishman. 'Arthur, mon cher, are you sure about this? I'll take good care of you, I promise!' the Frenchman answered. 'I don't doubt that fact but I'm positive that America would too. And if he isn't, Canada is still living with him, so he can aid America.'

It was stated clearly, England wanted to come with me. 'I can get the car for you Alfred, maybe you can get Arthur outside. This way Arthur doesn't need to walk the whole way to the car,' Canada said. It wasn't a bad idea, so I tossed him my keys while explaining where it was parked.

'I still don't get why you would go with America Arthur,' France said, sighing. He started walking away anyway, probably getting into his car to return home. He shouldn't even have come, the bastard.

I put my shoulder underneath Arthurs armpit to help him carry his weight. He just scowled at me, but let me anyway. I smiled at the way Arthur was behaving, it was so cute. We walked to the front door of the hospital to find that Matthew had found my car and had parked on the curb.

'Thanks bro,' I said as we aided Arthur into the backseat. I was happy that I had gotten a relatively large car because it would have been a lot of trouble getting Arthur into the car if I hadn't. There was a silence the whole way home. It wasn't a bad silence, so I was afraid to break it. I wanted to badly though. I am really bad at keeping silent.

'So Arthur, does your head still hurt?' No response. Well that was rude. I decided to turn around to face Arthur, he couldn't ignore me if we have eye contact. Arthur had slumped down a little. He had fallen asleep. Omg omg omg, this is so cute. He has the most angelic face when he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful.

'We're almost there Alfred,' Matthew whispered as we drove down the driveway. Oh right, we, no, I need to take care of Arthur, make sure he would be healthy in no time. That was the goal, and he would do anything to reach it.

When they arrived, Matthew left quickly to make the guest bed. I started getting Arthur out of the car. He hadn't woken up yet so I decided to just carry him to the room bridal style without waking him up. He looked so cute in my arms, I just smiled with the most loving smile I had. I walked upstairs and reached the bedroom too quickly. Matthew had already finished making the bed, so I could lay Arthur down instantly. When I stood up, I felt the heat of his body leaving me immediately. I draped the covers around him, closed the curtains and left the room.

I let out a squeal when I closed the door. Arthur was here and staying with me!

 **America squealing .**


	11. England POV5

England POV

Standing in front of the American didn't keep him from running away again. He bumped me to the side and ran towards a room. After America entered he slammed the door shut, locking it. I kept screaming at him to let me in, but he didn't.

I stopped screaming as I noted that that didn't seem to work at any time when dealing with the American. So I did the next thing that came to mind, picking the lock. My skills must be rusty because I couldn't seem to open the door. Well if that doesn't work there still is another way, breaking the door open. I started slamming my shoulder into the door. The first three times did nothing to open the door, but the fourth time did. The door flew off its hinges. But because it was so sudden I fell with it. I tried to catch myself but it was to late. My head slammed into the ground, making my vision turn black. The last thing I saw was America darting away.

I woke up with an horrible headache. I couldn't find the courage to open my eyes and just laid, not moving at all. The headache faded a bit. Then I heard a voice, It was coming from my right side. It couldn't be America, the voice was to quiet. Becoming curious I opened my eyes. 'Ah, Mr. Kirkland, I see you woke up.' I nodded slowly, making sure not to hurt my head to much. Remembering what happened, I probably had a small concussion or something.

Sometime later the doctor had explained everything to me, from how what happened what they had done while I was out. I started feeling better, probably because of the painkillers. Then I remembered something, the doctor had said that it wouldn't be smart to take care of myself, seeing what happened to me.

'Doctor, you said that I need someone to take care of me. I don't think I actually have someone who would do that at their own will,' I said while thinking. I wanted to know what was going on with America, but the man seemed to try and stay away from me. If I could make sure that I was to stay at his place, maybe he would talk to me.

'Maybe the one who called 911 could take care of you? He called you friend and seemed generally worried about you,' the doctor suggested. 'Oh would you kindly want to tell him that I will stay with him then. I don't think he'll say yes to me,' I answered. The doctor had suggested what I hoped he would, this would make the whole thing easier.

I went into the waiting room, suspecting only America to be there, but France and the America lookalike, I forgot his name, where there to. 'What are the lot of you doing here?' I asked in a shaky voice. My voice had been shaking since I woke up, so I wasn't surprised. The others where, I could see it in their eyes. The doctor started taking America away to let him know what he would need to do while taking care of me.

So there we sat in silence. I didn't mind the silence, I was tired to the bone and just wanted to sleep. I almost dozed of when America came out.

'Mon dieu America, you aren't going to take care of dear England. You are as incapable as a child of three. I'll take him with me,' France said. I turned my head slightly, I was confused. 'You really don't have to France, I believe that America will be perfectly capable taking care of me,' I said, hoping that it would stop France from ruining my plan. But France started arguing with me. My headache returned as the Frenchman spoke, so I was happy when I made him stop speaking soon enough. Good thing that Canada lived with America, right, Canada, that was his name, don't forget it Arthur, otherwise it wouldn't have been possible to get France to shut the hell up.

I didn't really catch what happened the rest of the day. It was all a blur. I know that I had been in a car of sort, but fell asleep. What I did know is that I woke up in one of Americas guestrooms. The guestroom was blue, but not nearly as blue as the blue of Americas eyes. Those where brilliant. Wait, where did that come from. Must be the painkillers.

 **You are starting to like him, it isn't the painkillers...**


	12. America POV7

America POV

I knew what my goal was for the coming weeks. I was going to get Arthur to love me back. Oh and I was going to make sure that I don't cry every time that Arthur is near me. Lets work on that first shall we. It seemed more important since I couldn't take care of Arthur if I was crying the whole time.

Oh wow, I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Artur was here. Speaking of that, I need to get to him to give him the painkiller. Oh how I hope that he was still asleep, that would be so cute. I could gawh at him for a bit and wake him up after. Owh how cute he would be with a drowsy look upon his face. Arthur is generally cute, whatever he does, but that doesn't keep me from wanting to see every cute shape he had.

I walked into the room that I had put Arthur in. I was sad to see he had already woken up. Oh well, I still had time, he was to stay till the doctor said he would be fine without me.

'Good morning sunshine, how's your head? Did you sleep well?' I asked grinning, maybe a bit too loud. I noticed because Arthur flinched. He replied anyway, saying 'I'm fine America, I slept fine.' I wasn't really convinced, but didn't dwell on it. 'Uhm well, you need to take your painkillers.

The morning went relatively fast, even though we both hadn't had anything to do. Our bosses had already been informed and they had agreed to ease the pressure by cutting on the workload. I had given Arthur some tea which was, according to Arthur, the worst tea ever made. I was hurt because of his words, but didn't show because the doctor had said that Arthur would probably be irritable. He certainly didn't mean such harsh words, did he?

The day went on smoothly. Nothing much happened, especially after I had given Artur a book. I turned a page of my comic book and looked up at Arthur. He was staring at me, and he didn't even bother to look away when I noticed. He suddenly spoke up. 'Shouldn't you be watching tv or play videogames or something?' he asked. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose. The hadn't slid down, but I just really felt like the movement calmed me. 'I would like to, but I won't. You shouldn't watch the television, so I won't either. It's bad for your injury,' I answered. Arthur looked at me like I was crazy, but the expression soon went away as he shrugged. 'Very well than, thank you for your consideration.' Arthur said as he looked back down to his book.

It was almost dinner time and Matt still hadn't returned home. I know where he was, but I couldn't understand why a meeting with my and his boss would take as long as the entire day. The front door slammed shut. I was quiet sure that the door had been closed. Oh this must mean that Matt was back. Arthur looked at me with a questioning look, as if to ask why doors were being slammed. I shrugged and raised to my feet to walk toward were I thought Matthew to be.

I walked into Matthews room to find the usually quiet man crying into his pillow. 'Matt, what's wrong dude?' I asked. I wasn't sure about what to do and I had no clue what happened. Canada didn't answer, so I was left standing there. 'Maybe we need to leave him alone America,' a voice behind me said. 'We'll go get some food okay? Canada clearly doesn't need us here,' the voice continued. I thought about it. The voice was correct, we couldn't help Matt it seemed. I turned towards the voice with my eyes fixed on the ground. 'Okay, lets get something to eat then,' I whispered.

Arthur and I couldn't agree on where to eat. Arthur wanted to go to some kind of restaurant while I thought a fast food place would do just as well. The doctor hadn't said anything that told me Arthur was not allowed to eat hamburgers, so I stood my ground. Arthur didn't seem very pleased but gave in after all. Not without glaring at me. That is when it hit me, I wasn't making Arthur like me more then he already was. At best, he would love me less because of this.

'Say Arthur, what restaurant did you have in mind?' I asked, hoping this would at least counter the way I behaved before. Arthur looked genuinely surprised. His eyes widened a bit as the shocked expression took over his face. It looked adorable. I made a mental note to shock him more often. 'Uhm, ah, I-I thought that new pasta restaurant would work' Arthur stuttered. Oh that was to adorable. 'That would be nice Arthur, lets go,' I said, smiling as wide as I could.

 **I want an Iggy**


	13. England POV6

England POV

I just laid there, looking up at the ceiling. At least, that is what it looked like to others. I was thinking about America. His sparkly blonde hair, his brilliant blue eyes, that smelly stupid bomber jacket he insisted on wearing. It was almost as if I loved him, I thought to myself. But that couldn't be true, I'm in love with France. Still, why do I keep thinking about America. What is happening to me.

I heard footsteps coming closer, pulling me from my thoughts. It was probably America. 'Good morning sunshine, how's your head? Did you sleep well?' Yep it was America. I flinched at the loudness of his voice, a headache formed itself. 'I'm fine America, I slept fine,' I replied. Nothing in this statement was true. I slept worse than I normally do and the headache that formed was starting to worsen too. America said something and gave me some pills. I really didn't pay attention to what he had said, but I figured that the pills were most likely to be painkillers.

We went downstairs after America had given me some time to change. He gave me some filthy tea. It tasted like dirt mixed with coffee. America looked kind of sad when I told him what I thought of his tea. I could see him hide the hurt look by grinning. I really ought to be nicer to the lad.

Someone had informed both our bosses that we were occupied by other things so we got less than half the work we normally get. All of the paperwork was finished before I knew it, leaving the both of us in a comfortable silence. I wondered where the other guy who lived in this house was, Canada was it? I was worried however, that if I broke the silence, it would never return, so I kept my mouth shut.

America suddenly walked away. He returned after what would be 2 minutes at most. He was carrying a book and a dozen comics. He gave me the book. 'I thought you might be bored so I got you a book,' he said, grinning slightly. It was a very nice gesture, and a pretty good book too, so started reading. The story absorbed me, and soon I forgot where and who I was.

Time went on. I stopped reading when a slight headache invaded my thoughts. That is when I remembered something. America wasn't playing videogames, nor was he watching tv. Normally the American would be nagging about how he wanted to do one or the other. How unusual. I decided it was best to ask. Turned out that the chap just wanted to help me, I couldn't look at screens, or at least not to much, so he figured it wouldn't be fair if he did. How nice of him.

I started reading again, only to be disturbed by a slamming door. Canada didn't seem like a door slammer so I looked at America, confusion probably visible on my face. America didn't seem to understand either and went to look on Canada.

My phone vibrated and I checked to see what it was. It was France. I should be enthralled but I just wasn't. I checked the message. "Arthur, I know Canada is with you. I am afraid that I fucked up. It would probably be best to leave him alone. Please don't tell America that I am the reason that Matthew is sad, he'll kill me." The message said. I sighed, but stated walking towards where I saw America run of to.

It took only a bit to convince America to leave the crying Canadian alone. I told him we could go get something to eat, so we went outside, only to bicker about where to eat. I wanted to go to a proper restaurant while America insisted on going to some kind of fast food restaurant. This arguing made my headache grow once again, so I gave in. I'll just have to eat a salat or something. I'll never eat some greasy hamburger of sort.

America suddenly seemed to realise something and turned to me. 'Say Arthur, what restaurant did you have in mind?' he asked. I was shocked, I thought he wanted to go get fast food. What is going on. America chuckled, probably because of my expression. I probably looked hilarious. 'Uhm, ah, I-I thought that new pasta restaurant would work' I stuttered. Why am I stuttering, what the bloody hell is going on. America agreed so we started walking towards the restaurant. We walked in a comfortable silence, which was only broken by our footsteps and a occasional car driving by.

The restaurant turned out to be as nice as I thought it would be and we both left feeling satisfied and full of food. We had taken some food with us so Canada had something to eat as well. I really hope that everything is well for the poor boy. I have no idea what France did to him, but it seemed to have broken the lad.

We came home to Canada sitting on the couch. His eyes were still puffy but it seemed that he had already calmed down enough to talk. America immediately started to bombard the Canadian with questions, but Canada wouldn't answer him. 'Canada, we have some pasta for you if you like. Maybe we can play a game after you finish eating. Something like monopoly would be nice wouldn't it?' I said, trying to get America to shut up and drop the subject. Canada looked relieved and nodded. He took the bag of food from me and started warming it. America said he'd go and get the game. Looks like I've got a long night ahead of me…

 **Yay, monopoly**


	14. America POV8

America POV

We walked in silence, I really wanted to break it but I couldn't find a way. My thoughts came back to Arthur each time I thought up something to say. I really couldn't trust myself with talking, knowing that I would probably blurt out something like how I loved his hair blowing in the wind like it did right now. I kept stealing glances of Arthur, taking in every detail of his figure. Arthur never failed to like powerful, always walking with a undoubting stride. He looked as though he could take on the world. Maybe that was because he could? Arthur has been through much, and there he was, still standing strong. It was part of why I fell in love with him. How I wanted to be just like him when I were still young. He had been everything I wasn't, still is.

I walked away from Arthur. I hadn't noticed that he had stopped. 'Alfred, where are you going? We're here already you git,' Arthur yelled with a grin on his face. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, how could I not have noticed we were here. Because I was thinking about Arthur, been to sunken in thought.

'Good evening Miss, is there a table that is still available? We don't have a reservation,' Arthur started talking to one of the waitresses. She lead us to a table near the back, casually talking to Arthur. I didn't really keep up with what was being said, head in the clouds thinking about Arthur. Maybe I should stop spacing out before Arthur notices…

The dinner was lovely. Not as good as burgers, but then again, nothing was. Arthur was even as smart as to take some food with him for Matthew. I felt bad all of the sudden. I hadn't even thought of Matt during this whole thing. He would understand though right? Matt knew I have a crush on Arthur so of course he wouldn't mind me not thinking about him when I was out with Arthur.

Matt was sitting on the couch when we arrived home. He looked like he had just stopped crying. I need to know what is going on, maybe I could help, being the hero and all. So I started bombarding Matt with questions. Arthur soon cut me off by offering Matthew food and saying that we could play a game. Matthew stood and took the food from Arthur, heating it up so he could eat.

I, on the other hand, started searching for monopoly. It must be here somewhere. Aha, there it is! I returned to the living room, yelling: 'I found it guys! I found it!'. But Arthur nor Matthew looked happy. To be honest, they looked very serious, like they had been having a very important conversation and I was disturbing them. But as soon as I wanted to ask about it, they both put a smile on their faces. 'Well, let's set it up then, who is going to be the bank?' Arthur asked.

The game was fun, even though Arthur had managed to buy Toronto, London and New York (We were playing the world version). I was kind of sad that I hadn't manage to buy New York. No actually, I was sad that Arthur had managed to rule the game, Matthew had been able to kind of keep up, but I had been the one that turned bankrupt. Arthur owned like 6 hotels, Matt 3 and I was here paying my ass of. If I landed on Rome it would cost me something like 10 million dollars.

'Can we stop yet?' I started whining. I know, I am a sore loser. 'Why? We are just starting to have fun,' both Arthur and Matt replied. I groaned, thinking about how I could end the game. 'Besides, you only want to stop playing so I don't get the pleasure to make you go bankrupt,' Arthur continued. He grinned a bit, probably thinking about how I would try to get out of paying the rent. Then it hit me, Arthur needed to rest, because of his concussion.

'Artie, I think that you need to go to bed, you need to rest,' I said. I smiled, knowing that there was nothing Arthur could say to change his fate. Arthur turned pink. 'I-I uhm, it's Arthur not A-Artie,' Arthur responded, stuttering ever so much. God that is cute. 'Matt, could you clean up? I'll make sure that Artie actually goes to bed,' I said winking. I felt satisfied with myself, it kind of felt like a victory. 'Y-you git, I can get t-t-to bed myself just fine,' Arthur said, still stuttering. He blushed furiously. The sight of the stuttering mess made my heart jump. SNAP OUT OF IT ALFRED, I yelled at myself mentally. I needed to make sure that Arthur was cared for properly.

Matt had already started cleaning up when an idea popped up. I walked over to Arthur. He never saw it coming, before he knew it he was laying in my arms. I had picked him up bridal style, immediately starting to walk towards Arthurs room.

 **I actually played a game like that one with me being Alfred. It was pretty fun though cuz my other friend (who introduced me to Hetalia) died in Rome and I died in London. That made us so happy XD**


	15. England POV7

**So I'm sorry for not uploading, I honestly had to much to do because of school and other interests. I already had like another 14 chapters, so I'll upload all of them now. I don't know when I'll upload any other chapters because it is very difficult to say when I have inspiration or time. I will finish it! But I am just taking some huge breaks in between. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you, and hope you have a nice day. (I'm sorry for any mistakes, I have not checked any of them for mistakes because there's so much)**

England POV

America was still searching when Canada returned with his meal. 'Thank you for remembering me England,' Canada said as he sat down in his chair. I looked up to see Canada enjoy his meal. 'No problem Canada, although there is actually a reason that I didn't forget you. I got a very disturbing text from France about you. I really wasn't able to keep my mind of it,' I said, deciding that Canada should know the truth. Canada turned his eyes towards me, worry was written across his face. 'What did it say,' Canada asked. He looked like a deer looking into the headlights of a car. 'It consisted of something about France fucking up, us leaving you alone for a while and a don't tell America,' I said truthfully.

Canada sighed, looking down. 'I'm sorry to worry you England,' he said, voice barely audible. I grabbed his hand, with made him look into my eyes. 'You know I would always want to help you, do you want to talk about what happened? Don't worry, I won't judge,' I said sincerely. Canada gave me a small smile and I squeezed his hand slightly, letting him know I was there for him.

Canada was about to answer when a loud America slammed the door open. 'I found it guys! I found it,' the American chanted. What poor timing. Americas expression changed to confusion and curiosity, making Canada and I quickly put a smile on our face. Alfred shouldn't know about this, he would indeed kill France if he would. 'Well, lets set it up then, who is going to be the bank?' I asked to make sure America wouldn't question us.

Playing Monopoly was great. I had so much luck that I managed to own two thirds of the board. Canada owned the rest. This meant that America was constantly losing money. And was constantly on the edge of going bankrupt and thus losing. I know that America is a sore loser, which made the game even more entertainable.

America started whining about wanting to stop, but Canada and I both cut him off. Seems like Canada was enjoying this too. America was probably trying to stop the game so I didn't win. I told him so and grinned, Americas expression was hilarious. But that funny expression soon changed to realisation. It looked as if the nation had thought up a plan.

'Artie, I think that you need to go to bed, you need to rest,' he said, all of the sudden. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks as I knew that I wouldn't be able to get out of this one. I was still injured and the doctor had said that I needed to rest. Bloody hell. I said the only thing I could think of. 'I-I uhm, it's Arthur not A-Artie.' I cursed myself for stuttering. It wasn't as if the taller nation had asked me to get in bed with him. I wouldn't mind that thought. Wait! No, what am I even thinking. I felt myself turn even redder than I already was. America said something, but I was barely able to make out the words. Something about making sure I went to bed. At this point I felt as if I had turned into a tomato. 'Y-you git, I can get t-t-to bed myself just fine,' I said, hoping that America would let him be.

No such luck. America managed to walk up to me and scooping me up. He was now carrying me, bridal style, towards the guestroom. 'A-America, you g-git. P-p-put me down this i-instance,' I yelled, still stuttering. Why did the git have to be like this. I tried hitting him to make him let go, but it only seemed to make him hold me tighter. I gave up before he would crush my ribs. I felt so weak this way. I almost started crying, but remembered that I was still held by America. No way in hell that I will let him watch me cry. But I couldn't help whimpering a little as America walked down the hall.

America looked down immediately. 'Artie, what's wrong? I'm not hurting you am I?' America asked, worry thick on his voice. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the tears forming in the corners of my eyes. 'I am fine America, and don't call me Artie.' It should have been convincing but my voice cracked as I said the words. The shaking of my voice didn't help either.

We reached the bedroom and America laid me down on the bed. I don't even know why I had started sobbing, but I couldn't stop it. 'Arthur, what is bothering you, you aren't supposed to cry,' America said. 'Well, you s-shouldn't either and you still do,' I retorted, voice trembling a little. America sighed. 'Why do you make this so difficult?' he huffed, 'You know I just want to help you right?'

Then I thought about something. I still didn't exactly know why I was crying in the first place, but I could use this to my advantage. 'Uhm Alfred,' I said, lowering my voice a little. 'If you tell me why you have been crying, then I might tell you why I was crying.'


	16. America POV9

America POV

I was still walking towards Arthurs room with Arthur in my arms when I heard a sob. I looked down to find Arthur holding back tears. I was worried instantly, did I do something wrong, please don't hate me Arthur. 'Artie, what's wrong? I'm not hurting you am I?' I managed to get out. I really hope everything was okay, but judging from the fact that Arthur was crying it probably wasn't. 'I am fine America, and don't call me Artie,' said man answered. His voice was quivering and it cracked too at one point. I instantly knew that was a lie. Why don't you tell me the truth Arthur, don't I have the right to know.

We reached Arthur room, and I lowered him into the bed as gently as I could. Arthur was still crying, this only made me worry more. 'Arthur, what is bothering you, you aren't supposed to cry,' I said. I was at the verge of breaking down. I had no clue about what to do. 'Well, you s-shouldn't either and you still do,' Arthur answered. I sighed. It's like Arthur doesn't even want help, which probably is very true. 'Why do you make this so difficult?' I said. 'You know I just want to help you right?'

I thought about leaving, I probably wouldn't be able to get anything done the way Arthur was being right now. Even if it would hurt me to leave someone who clearly needs help. 'Uhm Alfred,' I heard Arthur say. 'If you tell me why you have been crying, then I might tell you why I was crying.'

I looked into Arthurs eyes, was he being truthful? But I didn't want to tell Arthur why I was crying. But I want to know why he cried. 'I, uhm,' my voice cracked. What do I do know. Arthur just looked at me with a expecting look. I turned my eyes away, not wanting to see the love of my live anymore. How could I tell the man I love that I had been crying because he loved someone else.

I would need to tell him someday…

I turned my eyes towards Arthur again, leaning over him slightly. 'Okay, I-I'll show you why.' I leaned in even more, my lips hovering above Arthurs. He watched my every move. I put my hands beside Arthurs head, closing the distance between us. Our lips touched each other. Arthur seemed surprised but his eyes slipped closed as he started to kiss back. He grabbed the hair at the back of my head, pulling me down slightly. I didn't mind at all, I was kissing my love, and my love was kissing back.

I felt Arthurs lips part slightly as his tongue brushed my lips. He wanted to take this further. My heart fluttered and I parted my lips, allowing him to enter. After kissing for a while, I felt the need to breathe become too strong. I pushed myself up slightly so our mouths weren't connected anymore. We were both panting.

'So, did you like it?' I asked. I smiled, I just kissed the man of my dreams and he hadn't pushed me away. No he had even answered. Arthur rolled his eyes and thought for a moment. 'I-I really don't know,' he answered. My dreams were crushed, what does he mean he doesn't know. I panicked inside, doubt taking over me. 'So uhm, you still haven't told me why you've been crying,' Arthur said. Wasn't it obvious, I fucking kissed you, how much hint do you need before you see I love you! 'I have been crying because… because I-I love you b-b-but you don't seem to l-like me b-b-back,' I stuttered. There, I said it. I watched as a look of disbelief crossed Arthurs eyes. Those beautiful eyes…

I pushed myself up entirely, and turned around so Arthur wouldn't be able to see my face. I started walking away, I ruined everything. Arthur wouldn't even want to be in the same room as me after this. Why had I been that stupid. I heard Arthur yell something but I couldn't understand what it was. I didn't want to understand. It was probably something about me being stupid and him never wanting to see me again. God I fucking hate myself.

I felt the first tears roll down my cheeks, and knew that they would be followed by hundreds more. I walked towards my room, but paused when I heard sobbing coming from Matthews room. I tried blinking my tears away but found that I couldn't. I knocked on Matthews door quietly. 'Come in,' I heard a distant cry. I opened the door slightly, revealing a tear stained face to Matthew. 'I heard you cry and thought that I might as well join the crying party,' I said jokingly but without any humor in my voice. Matt nodded slightly. I walked towards him, sinking to my knees beside him. Matthew wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his while he nuzzled into my neck. Then we both continued crying.


	17. England POV8

England POV

I really wanted to know what has been bothering America and this seemed like the best way to do so. America was thinking, probably arguing in his head if this was a good idea. Nice to see America actually think before doing something. America started to lean over me. 'Okay, I-I'll show you why,' America stuttered. Why would he need to show? How strange. America leaned in even more, making me uncomfortable. His lips were almost on mine and he had placed both his hand beside my head. Then our lips touched.

I don't know what came over me but I started kissing back. I reached up, gripping Americas hair, pulling him down as if to deepen the kiss. I felt myself parting my lips and brushing my tongue against his. My thought were gone at this time, I was just enjoying myself now. I shouldn't love this but I did. I don't love America, do I?

The kiss was over way too soon for my liking, but America needed to breathe. 'So, did you like it?' Americas voice was full of hope and a glimmer in his eyes told me that he was in ecstasy. 'I-I really don't know,' I answered truthfully. America still hadn't answered my question though and I really wanted to know. Him kissing me did nothing to explain his behaviour.

'So uhm, you still haven't told me why you've been crying,' I said confused. America looked at me like I was mad. 'I have been crying because… because I-I love you b-b-but you don't seem to l-like me b-b-back,' America said. I can't believe it, I was the one causing him to cry. America must have mistaken my quietness for rejection, because he started walking away.

'Wait Alfred, please,' I called after him. He didn't seem to hear me call out for him. He just walked. God, I didn't even know how to feel about this myself and I needed to make sure Alfred was okay at the same time. Did I love the American? At first I thought that I only loved France. I liked nobody else. It's just that, the kiss America gave me was magical to say the least. The touch of his lips still lingered.

I felt like crying, what if I really did love the boy. I can't love two people. My heart was tugging from different sides.

Where would America have gone. I should explain the situation, maybe he would get it. Maybe he could even help me see what to do. But… I wouldn't dare go look for him. I guess I'm just to prideful. I can't look for him. Why is this so difficult? Thoughts were tumbling around in my head while I went to sleep.

I woke up from a light knock on the door. I opened my eyes to see Canada standing in the doorway. 'May I come in England?' Canada asked in the quiet voice of him. I sat up and nodded, which made Canada come in. He closed the door behind him. 'So, what is it Canada?' I asked. Sleep was still present in my voice and I couldn't help rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Canada smiled softly. 'You look cute like that eh. No wonder Alfred likes you so much.' I started blushing furiously. 'I-I am certainly not,' I stuttered. 'If you are only here to taunt me than I would like you to leave,' I continued. I sounded much more resolute than I thought I would, not that I minded.

'Actually, I'm here for something entirely different. I thought that we could maybe continue our conversation. The one we had yesterday.' My face changed to worry in an instant. 'Why of course we can continue our conversation,' I told Canada, I tried to sound as reassuring as I could.

'So uhm, I would like to tell you what happened. I hope you understand,' Canada said. 'I can't exactly tell America either, with what has been going on with France,' he continued. I gave him a knowing nod, if America would ever find out whatever France had done he would kill him. 'I'm all ears love,' I said. 'Thanks. So it started after my meeting finished, Gilbert had asked if could hang out. Since I kind of have a crush on him I agreed. What I didn't know is that France would be there as well. It ended up with France pushing me against Gilbert, making us kiss. Then France taunted us which made Gilbert shout how the awesome him would never love me.' Canada had started crying sometime while talking. The poor lad was heartbroken. I scooted closer to him and placed an arm around him. 'Shh, it will be alright,' I said in an effort to comfort him. I pulled him in a hug and rubbed his back. He nuzzled into the crook of my neck, his tears staining the top of my shirt. 'Thank you for listening England.' I heard a small voice say. 'Arthur.' Canada looked up. 'You can call me Arthur,' I said. Canada smiled through his tears before nuzzling into my neck again.


	18. America POV10

America POV

I must have fallen asleep sometime because I woke up in the morning with a sore back. I was sprawled across the floor and Matthew was nowhere to be found. A groan escaped my lips as I sat up, god everything hurt. I huffed, I really didn't want to encounter Arthur now. Too bad I agreed to take care of him. I pushed myself up with a little help from the bed and stretched. What was the time? I looked around to try and find a clock, ah, there's one. Wait, it's 11 in the morning, wow.

Just when I spun around to leave the door was opened. A frantic looking Matthew was on the other side. What's wrong with him? 'Alfred, you can't let England leave! You hear me! England had to stay.' The Canadian was making frantic hand gestures while talking. What was he talking about? I would never kick England out, he was still ill. I decided to voice my thought. 'Matt, why would I kick England out? He's ill and I am a hero. Hero's don't kick sick people out!' I smiled at him and pointed to myself with my thump to let him see how serious I was. Then a thought hit me, why would Matt want England to stay? It's like they were close or something. He also doesn't have a crush on him since Matt liked Gilbert. Then what was happening?

'Why do you care anyway?' It came out a little angrier than I anticipated. I saw Matt winch at it. 'Why wouldn't he care, I think it is rather nice of him,' a voice answered instead of Canada. I looked around Matt to see Arthur standing behind him. My tears started welling up again but I was able to stop them before they could roll down my cheeks. Arthur grabbed the sleeve of Matthews shirt and tugged at it to signal Matthew to leave. Matt followed without questions. I was the only one in the room once again.

I sighed, but walked out of the room. I followed Arthur as well, but with a fair distance between us. We arrived at the kitchen soon after. Matthew and Arthur had been talking during the walk but because I had made sure that there was distance between us I hadn't heard what they had been talking about.

Matthew baked pancakes and we were eating them, grateful for the silence, when to doorbell rang. I jumped up saying that I'd get it. It was my house after all. Matthew shrugged and Arthur straight up ignored me so I ran towards the door. I was just about to open it when I caught a glimpse of who was on the other side. France. 'France, what the hell are you doing here?' I near screamed. I wasn't ready to confront France after everything that happened. There was a sight at the other side of the door. 'Amérique, let me in. I need to talk to Angleterre,' he said. 'I'm not letting you in asshole,' I answered. And I wasn't lying, he wouldn't get in if this was the only save place on the entire earth. The bastard shouldn't even be alive.

'Who is at the door America,' a voice called from inside the house. It was unmistakably England. I was tempted to say that no one was there but that would be lying and hero's don't lie. I sighed, 'It's France.' There was a sound of a chair scraping across the floor, then steps. Arthur emerged from the doorway. 'Could you be so kind to let him in? I asked him to come so we could talk,' Arthur said. It took me a moment to process the information. 'I won't let him in, if you so desperately want to talk to him you can go outside. I will not allow him to enter MY house,' I said. I immediately felt bad about what I said but I wouldn't take it back. My pride wouldn't be able to handle that. Arthur looked shocked at first but quickly recovered. 'Very well then, let me just get my stuff. Oh and kindly tell France that I'll be there in a minute.'

Wait what? Why grab your stuff? Huh? 'Why do you need to grab your stuff? You don't need to go away!' I said trying to grasp the situation. Arthurs back was already turned to me, so Arthur needed to spin around again to face me. 'Well, France and I were going to disgust a better arrangement. I feel fine enough to work, at least a bit, and it is easier if there isn't an ocean between me and my country. We were going to disgust who would be good enough to take care of me and where I would be going.' With that Arthur spun back around and walked towards his room. I couldn't believe it, Arthur was going to leave just like that. It was probably even my fault. God, if I hadn't kissed him, if I hadn't told him anything, maybe he would stay. 'He'll just be a minute France,' I half whispered.

So with that Arthur left. They would probably first stop at Frances house here before going back to the UK. Why did it even matter to me, the truth is that I let him get away. I had my chance and ruined it. My pancakes were laying in front of me but I wasn't hungry anymore. 'I said you shouldn't let him leave Al,' Matthew said in a soothing voice.


	19. England POV9

England POV

It was quarter to eleven when Canada wiggled out of my embrace. I looked at him with a confused face. 'America will probably wake up in 15 minutes,' he replied. I nodded in understanding. 'Umh Canada? I will call France to pick me up later. I think it would be easier for everyone. I'm sorry if you feel different,' I said. I really hoped Canada would understand, but he was a clever boy so he would. 'I understand England, I just have one request. Would it be okay for me to call you whenever I want someone to comfort me? I mean, I have America, but he doesn't always understand.' I nodded again. 'You can always call me, I'll try my best to be of use,' I then said to clarify.

Canadas face lit up slightly and he gave a hug. 'Thank you England, now what do you say we wake America and eat breakfast,' he whispered. I smiled. 'You go ahead, I'll catch up later. I need to call France first,' I replied. Canada smiled as well as he pulled away. He left rather quickly.

I fished my phone out my pocket and dialled France. The phone rang on the other side. 'Bonjour Angleterre, what is the matter?' 'Hi France, I was wondering if we could talk later. Something happened between America and I so I was wondering if I could stay somewhere else. I also feel as if I'll be fine with working again.' 'Hmm, I see. I'll come by later to disgust things. How is Canada?' 'I'll tell you when you get here, I need to follow Canada now if I want breakfast.' I heard France chuckle at the other side of the line. 'Alright Angleterre, I'll be seeing you later then.' With that the call was ended.

I went towards Canadas room, America would be there he was told. When I arrived I heard America explaining why he wouldn't kick me out. I listened to his explanation as wondered why they would be talking about that, Canada had told me that it was fine by him. Oh well.

'Why do you care anyway?' America asked Canada. Okay, now I need to intervene. The only reason I can think of that makes Canada want me to stay is the Prussia problem. 'Why wouldn't he care, I think it is rather nice of him,' I said before anyone else could talk. America looked confused. He probably hadn't noticed me before because when he saw me his face flashed with recognition. And also something else, hurt perhaps.

I tugged Canadas sleeve to make him turn to me. I mouthed 'breakfast' at him and he nodded slightly. So with that we began walking towards the kitchen, and as we were walking I heard America sigh and follow. He kept his distance, and I figured he probably wouldn't hear if Canada and I spoke. Especially with that quiet voice Canada had. 'So Canada, why were you two talking about not kicking me out? I thought you said you understood why I want to leave,' I started. Canadas eyes widened slightly but he still responded. 'Well, uhm, I understand and I don't mind, it's just that I…' Canada murmured. 'I'm sorry but what was that last piece?' I really couldn't hear, it was so soft. 'It's just that I…' Canada repeated. The last part of the sentence was still inaudible and I was getting annoyed at that. 'Canada, spit it out,' I whispered violently. I wanted to scream but 1. America would hear and 2. He would come look what's going on. Canada paled a little. 'It's just that I thought that America would want you here, I was kind of warning him,' Canada finally said.

My eyes widened, was that what he was doing? I huffed. 'I don't think America would want me here any longer, but thanks for trying I guess,' I said. Canada looked puzzled as if to ask why America wouldn't want me here. Well I would ponder about that as well if I where Canada. He seemingly didn't know about yesterday and probably knew about Americas crush as well. 'Something happened between us,' I said hoping it would clarify things for Canada. He seemed to think but then nodded. He was about to say something but closed his mouth again.

We arrived in the kitchen shortly after and Canada started baking pancakes in an instant. The pancakes where quiet nice, as was the silence while eating them. I was suddenly startled by the sound of the doorbell and America half yelling that he would get it. I was still to shocked to respond when America ran towards the front door. Then I was startled again by a scream. 'France, what the hell are you doing here?' I sighed, of course America would react that way. Canada looked at me with a worried expression as I pinched the bridge of my nose. 'Who is at the door America,' I said, knowing full well that it was France. 'It's France,' I heard America reply. I sighed once again and got out of my chair. 'Be safe England, and don't forget our promise,' Canada whispered to me as I walked out. I turned back to him. 'Thank you Canada, and I won't.' A small smile crept across Canadas face, causing me to smile back at him.

Time to go home.


	20. America POV11

America POV

 _Time has flown by, Englands accident was 2 months ago and he has recovered already. He was well enough to works after just a few weeks since he left me. The meetings went on, we kept working. It was like nothing ever happened between us two but I knew better. We never did talk about that night anymore. I managed to get my emotions under control, I didn't cry when I saw him. Never. But it always hurt, it hurt so much. Nobody saw the difference in my behaviour except for the people that knew what happened. People just saw me as the normal obnoxious American, only Canada, England and France saw that it was forced._

'Why can't we just get to the point! Stop arguing!' Germany nearly screamed. We were in another meeting. England was "telling" me how stupid my idea was while I tried to defend myself. Russia was creeping over some small countries, trying to get them to join him. Italy was yelling about pasta while Prussia was screaming something into Germanys ear or something. It was chaos. Germanys screaming wasn't really doing anything to calm the room down either.

I sighed, giving up on my idea. It wasn't a good one to begin with, I just told people to make them believe nothing was wrong. I put my head on the table, resting it on my arms. The whole room suddenly became quiet. I didn't mind it, I actually quite enjoyed it, the quiet cleared my head.

'America, what's wrong?' I heard a voice call. It sounded like Japan. I looked up to find everyone looking at me. This confused me, what is going on. 'Nothing is wrong, why?' I asked. Nobody answered. I shot a confused glance at Japan. 'Well, you are never quiet, nor do you ever stop arguing until you've won.' I opened my mouth to retort but I could think of anything to say. I just sat there looking like a fish opening and closing my mouth. 'Uhm, gah,' I said. Well I fucked up my image. Bad.

I didn't say anything the rest of the meeting. When the meeting was finally finished I stood, planning to talk with England. I thought it was time to talk about what happened 2 months ago. I was getting sick of all this pretending. Just when I was about to reach England, France started talking with him. I stopped in my tracks. I hid behind a random pillar, planning to eavesdrop.

'Bonjour Angleterre,' I heard France say. It sounded so flirty, what was going on? 'Hello France,' England answered. I really started to worry. I don't like this. 'Well mon chèr, would you like to be my petit ami?' France asked. I could almost hear him smirk. What I also heard was England giggling. Yes, England was giggling. I slumped down against my pillar. France just asked England if he wanted to be his boyfriend. Why does this happen to me?! I didn't need to listen anymore, I knew England's answer.

The tears started streaming down my face as I ran away. _Not again! Not again!_ My glasses started to fog, my vision became blurry to the point that all I could see was coloured blobs. I blindly pushed my keys into the keyhole. _Stupid France! Stupid stupid stupid!_ My thoughts weren't clear anymore. _France! France did this!_ I was panicking. Nothing came out clearly _. England!_

'AMERICA!' I jumped up startled. I tried to find the source of the voice. It was Canada. 'America, calm down. Panicking will get you nowhere,' Canada said. I calmed down slightly. Only slightly though. 'B-b-but Canada, England, France, boyfriends! B-b-b-but ME!' I cried out. Then Canada slapped me across the face. 'America! Calm down! This isn't like you! If England doesn't see what's so wonderful about you than that is his loss. So stop bringing yourself down,' Canada told me. 'You are amazing and if people don't see it than they aren't worth your love.'

I calmed down considerably. I closed my eyes and let my head hang. 'Thanks bro… that means a lot to me. Doesn't mean that I will just forget though…' I felt hand cup my cheeks, making me raise my eyes. My eyes met violet ones. Tears were still in the corners of my eyes, blurring my sight slightly, but I could still see the concerned look in Canadas eyes. 'It will all turn out alright Alfred, I promise you.' A smile crept onto my face. 'Thanks Matt, it means a lot to me.' Matthew smiled at me. Then he pulled me into a hug. It crushed almost all the air out of my lungs but I didn't care. Canada squeezed me once more before pulling away. We stared into each other's eyes and we both knew at that exact moment. We promised each other to never ever let each other get hurt by someone else like that again. We hugged once more, as if to seal the deal.


	21. England POV10

England POV

 _Time has flown since my accident. Since the time America kissed me. I've had a wonderful time with France since then. He had ceased to flirt with everyone near him, which I've welcomed with ease. I had started working again soon after I left the American. With the help of France of course, he did help me a lot. Canada and I kept close contact, he often called to talk about Prussia. America was a subject we often talked about as well. Canada kept me up to date about what was going on with him. This helped me greatly when I was confronted with the American. I tried to stay the same. Meetings were still difficult as hell though._

America had just told everyone in the conference room about his "amazing" plan. It was the most stupid plan I've ever heard. 'America! Are you dumb! That would never work!' I near yelled at the blonde. 'It most certainly would! The hero is always right,' he retorted. This continued for some time. 'We don't even have the technology to make some sort of forcefield around the earth you twat,' I said. I was waiting for Americas response but I never got any.

I turned my eyes towards America. I don't know what I was expecting but this certainly wasn't it. America looked like he had just given up on life. The whole room turned silent as the other countries noticed Americas state. Japan decided to speak up: 'America, what's wrong?' We all watched America sit up, blinking rapidly. 'Nothing is wrong, why?' he answered. We didn't respond. We didn't know how, we all knew America lied. Japan decided that if nobody said anything that he would probably need to. 'Well, you are never quiet, nor do you ever stop arguing until you've won.' America looked like he wanted to respond but didn't know how. He looked kind of cute like that. Wait a goddamn minute. I did not just think that!

The meeting finally ended, I was just about to leave when France walked up to me. 'Bonjour Angleterre,' he said in a flirty way. My heart bubbled up. 'Hello France,' I answered coldly. I didn't want to portray my giddiness when he used that tone. 'Well mon chèr, would you like to be my petit ami?' Was he? He couldn't right? I was unable to supress a giggle as my face turned scarlet. My crush is asking me to become his boyfriend. IIIIII. I was jumping up and down, clapping my hands together. Well I was in my head, couldn't let France see that side of me. My smile widened. 'Why yes, of course,' I said. I just got myself the boyfriend of my dreams.

The instant I said yes France tugged me with him. I was dragged towards his shining white Renault. 'France? Where are we going?' I asked. France grinned back at me. 'Well Arthur, since you are now my boyfriend I will take you to eat some fine French cuisine,' he answered, flashing a award winning smile. The blush that I sported wasn't even gone entirely before it blossomed across my cheeks again. 'A-a-alright then,' I said.

The dinner had been lovely, mostly because of the dazzling presence of my crush, ahem, boyfriend. I couldn't stop myself from smiling the rest of the evening. My smile hadn't even faded now, even though Francis had delivered me home about two hours ago. I giggled while thinking about what had happened today. Okay, maybe I should calm down. It's not like me to randomly burst into giggles. A cup of tea ought to calm me down.

 _Ring, rin_ g! God, which idiot thought it was a good idea to call me at 3 am. I rolled my eyes and answered my phone. It could be something important. 'Hello, England here,' I said groggily. I hadn't even bothered to look who was calling me. 'Hello England, Canada here. I was wondering if something happened between you and America,' was the answer. Oh so it was Canada who called me, I guess than it was okay. Wait? America? 'Not that I know of. I haven't talked with him since the meeting.' Confusion was laced thick in my voice.

'So you haven't said anything about your relationship with France?' Now my confusion was even greater. 'No I haven't, France pulled me with him before I could do anything. We had a date afterwards.' What was Canada going on about? Wait, how did he even know of me and France. 'How do you even know about me dating France?' I asked. Certainly France hadn't blabbed about it with anyone. Canada sighed. 'I guess he overheard you and France then. America came home crying. He had a panic attack England! I had to hit him to get him back to earth. Please be more discreet next time okay?' I just stared of into space. America had panicked because of me… Why does this happen? And most importantly, why did it hurt?


	22. England POV11

England POV

It had been 2 day since Canada had called about the America issue and it still wouldn't sit well. Don't get me wrong, I really like France, but I just feel terrible for making America the mess he had become. He hadn't even been to the meetings after that. It just bothers me.

'What are you thinking about mon cher?' a voice called out to me. I smirked, Francis. I swiftly turned around. 'Why hello there love,' I said with a playful smirk plastered onto my face. France grabbed my chin, forcing it up a bit. I didn't see it coming and turned scarlet in an instant. 'F-France, we are in the middle of the street. W-what do you think you a-are doing?' I managed to stutter out. Francis smiled at me and pushed his lips against mine. His lips left just as soon as they came, leaving me blushing madly, a stuttering mess. I tried to cool my head down as I started following him. 'W-where are we going? This isn't how you get to the conference building!' I said. My voice was filled with alarm. We can't skip meetings!

'Mon cher? You never did answer my question,' Frances voice suddenly rang out. Oh, right, that. 'It was nothing love, absolutely nothing,' I said franticly. France turned towards me. He grabbed me by my wrists. I gulped, but resisted the urge to rip my wrists away from him. 'Look me in the eyes Angleterre,' France demanded. My eyes shot up, looking right into his bright blue orbs. I needed to resist the urge to run away, instead trembling a bit. Why was he looking me with this cold stare. My eyes never left his, uncertain of what would happen if I pissed France of further. We stood like this for what seemed like a lifetime.

'Arthur, don't lie to me, what were you thinking about.' I whimpered a bit at the tone he was using. Why is he acting like this. I looked down only to find myself looking into those cold eyes again, France gripping my chin. 'F-Francis, w-what a-a-are you d-doing?' I whimpered. I felt so pathetic. France never answered, he only stared into my eyes. I felt tears forming. No, stop that now England. You were a bloody empire. You cannot let another see weakness. One tear still managed to escape.

'Mon cher, don't cry!' France instantly turned into a caring boyfriend. France had stopped holding onto my chin, but I could still feel his hands. My head fell immediately, my bangs covering my eyes. What just happened. 'Chérie, are you alright?' I heard concern in his voice but I couldn't get my mind of what just happened. I finally looked up, but still avoided Frances beautiful blue eyes. 'Why did you do that?' I whispered. I just want to go home. I want tea. I couldn't wait for an answer. Before France even had a chance to respond I turned on my heels. I didn't say goodbye, no hug, nothing. I'm so confused.

 _Beep beep beep beep beep_. 'Hello, this is Canada speaking.' 'Hi Canada, England, I was wondering something. Could you, maybe, help?' 'Oh course England, what is it?' 'I-uhm I-I was wondering i-if you might know how France normally acts in r-relationships.' 'I can't say I do. Why? Is something bothering you?' 'Never mind then, I'm sorry for wasting your time' 'Wait England you can tell…' _beep beep beep beep._

I broke down. I can't even talk to Canada about it. I sank into my sofa, sobbing lightly. Why was the normally flirtatious man so cold toward me, I don't understand. I don't understand why this shook me so much. What was wrong with me. I started actually crying.

 _Hours later_

 _Ring ring ring._ The phone? Who could that be? It isn't a number from my contacts. 'Hello…' 'Hi there unawesome grumpy pants!' Oh great, nothing better than a screaming Prussian to sooth your worries. 'Prussia, what do you want,' I said, hoping my voice didn't waver. Then Prussia did something that I didn't even knew he could. He sounded serious. 'Look England, I don't know what your plans were for the day but I suggest you ignore those. I'll get Spain to pick you up in 20 minutes.' What the hell. 'Prussia, what is this about?' _Beep beep beep beep._

Well that was strange, better prepare for when Spain arrives I guess?


	23. America POV12

America POV

I was walking around, trying to get my mind of things when I heard voices nearby. 'What are you thinking about mon cher?' Ugh, I need to puke. I don't need to see those two love birds so I walked of in the opposite direction. Wait, this is towards the conference room, why wouldn't those two head this way? I sighed, I'll need to attend today's meeting anyways. Bosses order. But I had mentally prepared for this.

I looked around the room, we were missing two counties still, guess who those where. Jep, guessed correct, England and France. Germany started the meeting anyway.

Somewhere in the middle of our meeting France barged in, oh joy. England still wasn't there, how peculiar. And yes, I know that word! The meeting actually finished much earlier than expected. Even with Canada being called somewhere during the meeting. A couple countries thought it would be a good idea to celebrate that. I already stood and had begun walking towards the door when my sleeve was caught by someone. I turned around, prepared to give this person a piece of my mind. It was, however, France. So instead of giving him a piece of my mind I gave him a piece of my fist. It was satisfying to watch his nose pour blood out of itself.

What I hadn't taken into account was that this meant that certain countries would force me to stay at their "party". This made me sigh and I instantly sought out the most comfortable looking chair. I wasn't going to get of it anyways, seeing as I don't want to party.

Lady luck wasn't on my side this evening. First of all, everybody except me and for some reason Spain where drunk of their asses. Secondly, France had started flirting with people again. I thought he was Englands boyfriend. 'Ohonhonhon, why hello there Amerique.' Oh god he noticed me. My irritation soon turned into confusion. It was as if France was trying to climb into my lab. What I didn't know was that 1. France was still sober as hell, 2. He was going to give me a lap dance. 'France, that's a little too close. Please refrain from doing that. France! Stop this instant!' Nothing stopped the near naked Frenchman.

This is an invasion of my space. Didn't seem to mind France as he started dancing. Oh god. My mind wasn't really on what was happening at the moment. I couldn't get the green eyed Brit out of my head. No, get your head away from him, he isn't worth you. France wasn't even there for me. Well, at least he wasn't until I heard a surprised yelp. I saw Frances head snap towards the sound. I decided to follow his gaze.

My heart broke a little, standing there was Arthur. A pained expression across his face. His eyes were filled with sorrow, disbelieve and shock. How had he not seen this coming? I mean, Arthur, you know he is France right? I couldn't keep myself from rolling my eyes. I stood, shoving France away from me. 'And that is my cue to leave,' I said. France seemed to have something else in mind though. 'Non Amerique, you cannot leave yet, the party just started mon ami.' I glared at France, he flinched away from me. Good.

I never even listened to anyone after that, marching away. Even Englands presence made me mad, I don't even know why. His expression hurt me more than anything but I was still furious at him. I sighed, my life is a mess. Get your shit together America!

Okay, it's decided. From this day forward I will never ever fall in love again!

I grinned when Canada finally arrived home. 'Hi bro, had a nice party?' I asked. 'Not really no,' he answered. That is slightly confusing. 'How so?' I asked a moment later. We sat down at the dinner table. Matthew shot a worried glance at me. 'Do you promise that you won't get mad?' he asked in a small voice. I turned my head slightly to give myself a better view of the quiet boy. I gave him a small nod, beckoning him to continue talking. 'I've been keeping in contact with Arthur, we both comfort each other when something happens. Obviously something happened today. He broke up with France, so I took him home and comforted him. H-h-he just needed someone. Please don't be mad Al!' It started off as a whisper, but turned into a loud begging tone towards the end. My eyes had since widen. I wanted to scream, I felt like I had been betrayed by my own brother. I promised I wouldn't get mad at him… 'Don't worry Matt, I'm not mad. I just wish you had told me earlier.'


	24. England POV12

England POV

 **HAHAHA, I'm sorry for the spam. I felt pressured by my friend :(**

I didn't need to wait for a very long time, Spain was there in 20 minutes, just like Prussia had told me. He didn't seem drunk so I deemed it save to step into his car. He had this metallic red sports car from some brand I didn't recognize.

Spain grinned at me while shifting gear. 'You know, this is the first time driving with you. Exciting right?' he started. I scoffed at his lame attempt at conversation while he returned his gaze to the road. Spain was a decent driver, especially if you knew the Spaniard. He wasn't nearly as airheaded thankfully. We arrived at what seemed like a party some time later. We exited the car and Spain finally spoke again. 'I'm sorry in advance,' it sounded like. What was going on? Why is Spain apologizing? Questions were firing through my head. I must have looked very puzzled because Spain started chuckling. A tiny blush crept across my cheeks, but I quickly composed myself.

'Shall we go inside then?' Spain asked me. I sighed, 'Sure, I guess.' Spain opened the door, letting me through. I scoffed again, that was my job as a gentleman. I let my eyes wander across the crowd that was pulsing in time with the beat. Looks like this is a party for counties seeing as there aren't any normal people. I felt Spain nudge me forward, pushing me towards the crowd. I stepped forward hesitantly, why would no one invite me if this was a party only had by counties. That's when my eye felt on a very familiar man. France.

What is he doing with America. What is going on. A surprised yelp escaped my mouth before I could muffle it. He was giving America a lap dance… Why? Where did I go wrong? My heart hurt knowing that France would never truly be mine. No, it didn't just hurt. It broke. Tears were pooling in the corners of my eyes. I was unable to say something or move. I glanced over at America. I saw annoyance and hurt. Was he annoyed I stopped his lap dance? I don't know anymore. America shoved France away, his inhuman strength proving to be very useful.

'And that is my cue to leave,' he simply said. France said something but it wouldn't get through. I just stood there without moving, unsure of what to do. America left, but I hardly noticed. I suddenly jerked into motion as I saw the face of someone who would help me. I glanced at Spain, who had been stroking my back in a calming manner, before heading over to Canada. Matthew. I knew everyone was watching me when I reached him. He didn't seem to be drunk, good. 'Matthew, can you take me home,' I said hoarsely. He nodded before taking my wrist in his hand, tugging me along.

However, before we went outside I turned back once more. 'Francis, we're over.' I turned back towards Canada, urging him to head to his car. I didn't catch the satisfied faces the BTT wore, probably for the best.

Canada drove me back to my house. He even went as far as to brew me some tea and bake some pancakes. There were times we talked but there were quiet times as well. When we finished he even put me to bed. Canada was just about to walk away when I grabbed him by the wrist. 'Thank you for being there for me Matthew,' I thanked quietly. Canada smiled in acknowledgement before heading out. I fell asleep fairly quickly after that, Matthews presence had calmed me down greatly.

I yawned as my alarm clock started blaring its annoying tune. Time for yet another day of conferences. I actually felt better than I have in years, which confused me. Maybe my mind liked finally being able to let France go. I smiled hesitantly, maybe. I changed into my trusted military uniform after washing up. Next was breakfast. It wasn't as burned as it usually was so I count it as a victory.

Time for meetings came way to soon, I wasn't ready for all the gossiping. Luckily Matthew wouldn't leave my side. I knew most people couldn't see him and even his brother would forget about his existence but there was no way that I'll ever forget Canada anymore with what he helped me through. He would occasionally whisper encouraging words into my ear, which helped greatly. I also noticed America shooting glances at either me or Canada. They didn't seem like "I will kill you" glances so I looked back puzzled. America seemed to think, slightly tilting his head to the side and turning his eyes up, before nodding to himself and writing something down. He ripped the paper out of his notebook with as little noise as possible and them slid it over to me.

 _Meet me during break_


End file.
